


Crowded

by GoldenWooly



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Modern AU, Wooly Writes: The Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWooly/pseuds/GoldenWooly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More kaya is alive and just hospitalized au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowded

"Zeno is here!"

The blond burst through the doors with a florish, a wide grin set on his face as he surveyed the hospital room. It was relatively the same as it was before, the only difference being one of the nurses must have drawn back the curtains, letting sunlight pool into the room. He stepped forward quickly, hearing the soft groans of an older woman.

"Oh, great, it's you," she grumbled, setting something down on the hospitals bedside table. "She'll never rest now."

"Zeno!" A voice cheered, the boy turning his attention instead to the owner, smiling brightly as he found her, sitting up in the hospital bed. Zeno smiled, hopping over to her side, kissing her cheek lightly.

"Hello Kaya! How are you feeling today?"

The nurse let out a heavy sigh, muttering softly before leaving the two alone.

"Kaya is feeling great today!" The girl stated, smiling brightly. "The nurse was trying to get me to rest a bit, though. She's worried I'll wear myself out."

"Zeno worries too, but Kaya is so very strong!"

The girl smiled, shifting herself slightly to make room on the bed for Zeno to sit with her, the man quickly doing so. He climbed up, and the moment he was settled carefully pulled Kaya close to him, kissing her cheek.

"Ah, you're warm, Zeno."

"Zeno knew he would have to warm Kaya up, so he made sure to be extra warm!"

Kaya laughed, shaking her head in amusement. She relaxed against him, humming softly as they fell into a comfortable silence.

"By the way," Zeno spoke after a while, resting his head carefully against Kaya's. "Zeno was wondering if Kaya would like to meet all his friends?"

"Your friends?"

"Yes!"

Kaya frowned a bit before nodding, a smile forming on her face. "I'd love to!"

"Great! Zeno will bring all six of them with him tomorrow!" Zeno cheered, clapping his hands Together. "Kaya will love them, he's sure of it!"

"Don't cause the nurses' more havoc, Zeno...!"

"Ah, okay!"

 

* * *

 

"Meet your wife?" JaeHa had asked, leaning back in the chair with a thoughtful hum. "Hmm..."

"How come you've never mentioned you were married until now?" Yoon asked, narrowing his eyes as he stared at Zeno. "Aren't you a little young to be married?"

"Zeno loves Kaya, and Kaya is very sick!" Zeno stated. "So Zeno asked her parents and they agreed to let Zeno marry Kaya. Zeno wants to give her as much as life has to offer, because neither are sure how much longer she'll live. Zeno HOPES it's a very long time, though..."

"When did you two even get married."

"Eh, Zeno thinks it was a year ago? It's not that odd! Zeno stays with her as much as he's allowed, too." He received strange looks from JaeHa and Hak, a frown settling on his own face before huffing in annoyance. "What?"

"What do you two specifically do-"

"Sleep! And snuggle! That's it! Kaya is sick, you weirdo's! Plus, Kaya is the miss's age! It's indecent, even though Kaya is Zeno's wife!"

"Well."

They all turned to Yona, the girl tapping her chin lightly in thought.

"I, for one, would love to meet her," she stated, smiling brightly. "It would be very refreshing to have another girl friend, aside from Lili."

"Zeno's glad the miss thinks so!" He cheered, clapping his hands together. "Zeno thinks the miss and Kaya will get along very well!"

"So is Kaya the only one you call by name, other than yourself?"

"Maybe."

 

* * *

 

"Shhhhh, the nurse said Kaya was sleeping."

"You're too loud, Yellow!"

"Zeno is excited be nice!"

If Kaya had been sleeping she wasn't any longer. She sat up in bed, listening to the different voices mingle with her husbands. They ranged in pitch, and a good range of them were male. She kept quiet, waiting for them to enter, to fill the room with their voices and presence.

When she thought of it perhaps she was nervous. She knew next to nothing about this group her husband wanted to meet, outside of what he had told her. Kaya trusted Zeno, though, the girl clutching at the thick blankets on her lap as she waited.

The voices grew to a quiet hush, the door opening slightly as Zeno poked his head in, a rare and serious expression on his face as he spotted Kaya upright in bed.

"Kaya, Zeno is here," he spoke, his voice soft. "Can Zeno bring his friends in, or would you like to sleep?"

She shook her head, smiling brightly at him. "I'll be okay. Kaya wants to meet Zeno's friends."

Zeno's smile grew as he threw the door open, rushing in quickly to climb onto the bed with her, pulling her close. She couldn't help but laugh, the blond covering her facs with quick kisses as his companions filed in slowly, the last one closing the door to not dusturb the nurses or other patients.

"Not even three seconds in and he's already like a doting parent," one of the group muttered, an amused expression on his face.

"Zeno would request Ryokuryuu to be quiet!"

Kaya laughed as Zeno settled beside her, a bright smile on his face despite the stern comment he had given his friend. She studied the group, feeling herself relax slowly.

"It's nice to meet you all!" She greeted, bowing her head slightly. "Kaya is grateful you took time to come meet her."

"So you're where Zeno get's the third person speak from?" Another asked. Kaya glanced at him, noddingly slightly. "Ah, I see. My name is Kija, though Zeno refers to me as Hakuryuu. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kija bowed slightly, stepping back in alarm as another stepped forward, this time woth black hair.

"White Snake is overly formal with everyone," he stated, waving his hand slightly. "My name's Hak, it's nice to finally put a face to the name Zeno rambles off at almost all hours of the day."

Before Kaya could reply the green haired man spoke, bowing deeply to her.

"And ignore Hak, he has no manners when addressing a lady as beautiful as yourself, miss Kaya."

"Zeno is warning Ryokuryuu..."

"My name is JaeHa," he continued speaking, ignoring Zeno's threat. "And it is indeed such a pleasure to meet you."

"Ignore Droopy Eyes as well," Hak grumbled, grabbing JaeHa around his neck and pulling him away. "He has zero control over his womanizing ways."

"You wound me, Hak!"

Kaya laughed.

"My name's ShinAh," another spoke, the man fixing the sunglasses around his eyes. "Nice to meet you..."

"ShinAh doesn't speak much," the youngest boy said, waving his arm to get Kaya's attention. "My name's Yoon, I'm a handsome pretty boy genius. I'm the one keeping your husband alive with food three quarters of the time."

"Ah! Kaya has to thank you, then!"

"Don't mention it, though I'm honestly surprised. I never imagined Zeno would have a wife, he never said you were married until yesterday." Yoon replied, frowning slightly.

"My parents don't want it to be a known fact," she replied, eyeing Zeno. Zeno shrugged, muttering something about how they were trustworthy enough. "Because we're young."

"Zeno doesn't see the big deal," the blond sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you!" This voice belonged to the only girl in the group, who darted up to sit at the foot of the bed, putting a beautifully decorated bag just inside Kaya's reach. "My name is Yona, it's so nice to meet you, Kaya! I brought you some things!"

"Oh?" Kaya leaned forward, pulling the bag close in curiosity.

"Mmh! Every girl needs to pamper herself!" Yona stated as Kaya pulled out various lotions and small trinkets. "I figured Zeno didn't bring you nice things, so Lili and I spent hours searching for the perfect things!"

"Zeno would like to inform the miss that he brings Kaya presents! But not as nice as the presents Miss brought."

"Thank you, Yona!" Kaya replied, Zeno falling silent with an eager nod, settling back beside Kaya with a content hum.

Yona smiled, a moment later the group errupting into an eager chatter, filling the room.

Kaya was happy with it.


End file.
